New Beginnings
by MarissaFlower
Summary: Drabble series. Requests welcome! SasuSaku /3 new chapters today!
1. The Medical Tent

**Hey babycakes! This is going to be a drabble/prompt series. Requests are welcome! Please PM me or message me through Tumblr (link in profile) if you would like to request. Thanks!**

* * *

So it was over, the war that is.

But still, Sakura did not feel like she thought she would. The large gaping hole in her heart was not filled and it seemed only to tear bigger when he walked in.

She had been working at the medical tent, furiously rushing around, trying to heal fatally injured shinobi. Her heart felt heavy and old as she had already watched countless die at her hands.

She had been unable to save them. And she blamed only herself.

So when he walked in, she was a mess.

"Sasuke," she said, hoping to keep her voice steady and professional, but it didn't work. He heard his name, laced with emotions and spoken with a heavy heart.

As he sat down she took note of his injuries.

"Please remove your shirt," asked Sakura.

Sasuke lifted his shirt to reveal a large gash across his abdomen, threatening to become infected if not treated.

Slowly, Sakura placed her hands over his chest and delicately ran them over his skin as they glowed green with chakra.

As she healed, Sasuke never took his eyes off her face. For the first time in years, he was able to study it fully. Her previously large forehead was now average sized, her green eyes were still wide with curiosity but held a sorrowful glint in them.

As she finished, she handed him his shirt and moved to treat other patients but before she could move away, he grabbed her hand.

Looking back at him with surprised eyes she turned to face him.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

Sasuke did not reply and he kept his gaze averted.

Sighing, Sakura moved to leave again but this time, she was met with a crushing hug.

Sasuke's arms were wrapped around her waist and his face was buried in her pink locks.

"I missed you," he said gently, his voice muffled by her hair.

Smiling, Sakura threaded her arms around him and leaned her head into his neck.

"I missed you too."

And with those words, they both knew.

It was the time for new beginnings.

* * *

**Ahh fluff. Review please!**


	2. Let it go

**Hey lovelies! This is a continuation from the previous one, written from Karin's point of view. Don't forget to message me on Tumblr (link in profile) or PM me your prompt request.**

**Shout out to my fabulous reviewers, I love you all sweeties!**

* * *

His gorgeous, perfect face was buried in her pink hair. Pink. A pathetic version of red. What the hell was he thinking? What did she ever do for him huh? I followed him through thick and thin, risked my bloody life for him and this is what I get.

Fucking pathetic.

"What's up four-eyes?" asked a familiar voice from beside me.

"Shut it Suigetsu," I growl at him.

"Someone's in a bad mood, mind telling me why?" he asked.

But I didn't need to answer. He followed my gaze and spotted the people I was staring at.

"Ah, I see," he said with a light chuckle. "If you want him to be happy, let it go."

At this, I turned to face him, astonished at his words.

"What do you mean?" I ask, shocked.

"You love him right?"

I nodded. That was certain. It was pretty darn obvious that I loved Uchiha Sasuke.

"Well then, like I said, let it go," he said, more serious than I had ever heard him. "I watched them on the battlefield. He's so different around her. He never lets her out of his sight, never lets her get hurt, almost like he's too scared to lose her. Of course, he does a pretty good job of hiding it, but after spending months with the guy, I know him pretty well now. She's different that one, she makes him feel something. What it is, I don't know, but I have a pretty good idea of what it will become."

Love.

And if I really did love Uchiha Sasuke, I would let him go.

Just for love.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Walk In

**Hey Lovelies! R and R please! Sorry for the mixup! ffnet kept uploading the same thing...**

* * *

"SHIT MY EYES! HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS OH MY GOD YUCK YUCK YUCK!" screamed an apparently horrified Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped as they looked at him.

"We were only kissing," said Sakura blandly.

"You could have walked into something worse," smirked Sasuke smugly, glancing over at a now blushing Sakura.

"Ew ew ew," whined Naruto, covering his ears like a little kid. "That is so gross…"

Naruto had happened to barge straight into Sasuke's house without knocking like usual, except this time he had been received a surprise. A nasty one according to Naruto. Sakura had her arms around Sasuke's neck and her legs wrapped around his waist while his hands were wrapped around her waist holding her up.

"Oh come on Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura. "It's just a kiss. You've kissed Hinata!"

"Yeah I know but…but…it's you and teme!" shouted an exasperated Naruto. "Now don't get me wrong I'm real happy for you guys y'know? But you have been like my brother and sister and seeing you two together is just weird! I mean you guys understand right?"

While Naruto had been rambling on, Sasuke and Sakura had gotten rather wrapped up in each other and had resumed what had previously been so rudely interrupted.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed Naruto, shielding his eyes. "STOP IT!"

But the two lovers did not take any attention of their obnoxious teammate.

"Seriously guys ew" said Naruto. "I don't even want ramen anymore."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Different

**Hey! As an apology for the mixup, I have uploaded 2 chapters today! ****This one is a prompt from Tumblr :)**

**Ojufemi asked: Sakura has a date with a handsome guy. Sasuke sees them.**

* * *

Sasuke had been back in the village for a few months now. It was certainly different from how he remembered it. After Pein destroyed the village, it had been totally rebuilt. Some darker, sadistic side of him still wanted to see the village crushed but he had learned to let it go. However, some things had not changed at all.

Sasuke distinctly remembered hordes of fan girls spying on him and watching his every move even when he just needed to head to the markets. And he thought that over the five years he was gone, they would have all gotten over him and found their own boyfriends.

Boy was he wrong…

Just now, he was making his way to the ramen bar to meet Naruto. The loud mouthed blonde had asked, more like forced, Sasuke to attend their regular Friday ramen nights. Unfortunately for him, many girls were following him there. Some were sneaking up on him and being downright creepy while others were flinging themselves at him, declaring their love for him. Needless to say, Sasuke absolutely hated it. He was a private guy and he didn't need stalkers, or for that matter, girls.

But amidst the mass of girls that were trailing him, he noticed one girl who wasn't trying to jump him right then and there. She was with a guy of her own. And she had pink hair. There was only one girl in the world that Sasuke knew of who had pink hair. One annoying, infuriating girl who was currently giggling away at some lame, cheesy comment that the guy probably made. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. He looked a little closer at the guy and realised that he recognised him. He was working at the hospital as an apprentice and Sasuke had grown used to him walking around the hospital as he and Naruto so regularly ended up there after a particularly intense training session. He also remembered a few of the girls making love heart eyes at him. This only made Sasuke narrow his eyes further, almost activating the Sharingan.

Swiftly pulling his eyes from his pink haired teammate he shoved is hands in his pockets and continued his way to the ramen bar with his head lowered, fringe covering his eyes. As he neared the brightly coloured stand, he recognised Naruto's bright orange outfit and sat down beside him.

"Hey teme!" said Naruto loudly, girnning at his best friend.

"Hn," came the reply.

"Sakura-chan isn't here today," said Naruto. "She's on a date with that guy we always see at the hospital."

"Hn"

Naruto noticed something a little off about his best friend. His replies were just a little shorter and blunter than usual.

"What's wrong teme?" asked Naruto, a little concerned about his teammate.

Sasuke didn't reply. He just sat there rigidly, not moving a muscle.

Naruto grinned evilly as a thought popped into his head.

"Well I dunno what's up with you, but Sakura was telling me about how excited she was about her date tonight," said Naruto, testing the waters.

At hearing this, Sasuke clutched his first and gritted his teeth.

"Yeah," continued Naruto, his grin widening even further. "She said she respects him a lot because he's really smart and has been doing great at the hospital."

He was making up absolute shit but it was working.

Sasuke dug his nails into the wooden bench and his entire body tensed up.

"I overheard him telling all his friends that he had scored a date with the prettiest girl in Konoha." said Naruto, pushing him even further. "He's been practically bragging it to all his friends. They are basically an item now. Everyone is talking about it."

Suddenly Sasuke's shoulders dropped and he seemed completely relaxed.

Shit! thought Naruto, thinking that he had blown it. As a desperate last attempt to patch up the situation, he turned to speak only to find that his black haired teammate had gotten up, preparing to leave.

"Oi teme!" protested Naruto. "You haven't even eaten yet! Where are you going?"

Sasuke turned slightly.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going home," stated Sasuke blandly as he left the stand.

Naruto's confusion turn to happiness and a shit-eating grin was plastered on his face.

Sasuke had started walking away and Naruto knew that was not the way to his house.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Send me more prompts!**


	5. Miscommunication

**Hello babydolls! Another prompt for you! This one's also from Tumblr. R and R please :)**

**one-wayward-girl asked : Sasuke finds out about Naruto agreeing when Minato asked if Sakura's his girlfriend**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the war against Madara had ended. They had won. Massive celebrations had been thrown and were still going strong. Friends and families gathered, ninja from all different nations were chatting and celebrating. The ninja world was at peace and everybody was rejoicing.

Well… apart from one person. One sixteen year old boy who had decided to shut himself away in his old house at the Uchiha compound, much to the dismay of a large amount of the female population.

Team 7 minus Sasuke had been enjoying all the festivities. No work. No missions. Just a fun time to relax, recover and cherish your time with the ones you love. Unfortunately, a very important loved one was not present. It had been weeks since they had seen Sasuke and it was getting rather ridiculous. While they both knew that Sasuke had never been one for large crowds and noisy chatter, to lock himself away from all human contact was rather absurd.

Sakura was walking down a brightly lit street, decorated with lanterns and bursting with life. It was a warm night in Konoha and she had decided to take a stroll. She felt the warm tingle of the wind against her hand and sighed happily. All the hard times were over. Done and dusted.

Sakura hadn't realised how close she was to the Uchiha compound until she found herself standing directly in front of it, facing the dark block of abandoned houses and blood stains. Sakura felt a chill creep up her spine. The compound was probably the only place that was sitting in complete darkness.

She was about to turn away and head back until she spotted a single light coming from a house at the far end of the compound. There was only one persons she could think of who would be here.

Sasuke

She walked cautiously through the abandoned compound and shuddered. How could Sasuke possibly live in a place like this? When she reached the front door, she knocked loudly three times and took a step back, waiting for an answer. When she didn't get one, she reached forward again to knock again when the door was swung open to reveal a very pissed off Sasuke.

"What?" he asked icily, glaring at the girl in front of him.

"Sasuke, it's been weeks," stated Sakura. "Why are you isolating yourself from everyone?"

"I see no reason to celebrate," he replied coldly.

"Oh come on!" groaned Sakura. "We won the war! What the hell is bothering you?"

Sasuke remained silent.

Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of "stupid Uchiha asshole" before turning away to leave, deeming her visit useless until a hand snatched her wrist and spun her around.

"Sakura," started Sasuke. "Are you and Naruto…dating?"

Sakura looked at him with eyes wide open and full of surprise.

"What?! No!" exclaimed Sakura. "Where the hell did you get that idea?!"

Sasuke was just as shocked as she was but of course, he didn't show it.

"Well," he said, rather awkwardly with his eyes averted. "Just on the battlefield…"

"Oh," replied Sakura softly, understanding the situation. Suddenly, she broke out in giggles and Sasuke continued to stare at her as if she was crazy.

"Don't worry Sasuke-Kun!" she said, flashing him a dazzling smile. "That was only a joke."

Sasuke released a deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding in.

"Just so you know," continued Sakura, looking at him with soft, warm eyes. "I love you. Always have, always will."

And suddenly, Sasuke felt a lot better.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Send some prompts!**


	6. Second Chances

**hyperactivemass asked: Sakura joins the Akatsuki along with Sasuke**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I felt my breath hitch in my throat as my mind tried to comprehend what I was seeing.

Sasuke was standing in front of me with his new team.

I had just been travelling home from a simple escort mission and by pure chance I had found them.

_Him_

"Sasuke," I said, surprised at how my voice shook. I couldn't even say his name properly without a rush of thoughts coming through my mind. A rush of regrets, mistakes and lost chances.

"Sakura," he replied in an even tone. How could he be so calm? Did he really not care about team 7 at all? How is it possible for a person to cut off all the ties that kept them human, kept them from living in the darkness? I had so many questions flooding my head, but no answers.

"Sasuke," I said again, trying to sound calm. It didn't work.

"Please, come back with me,"

My heart was pounding hard against my chest. If Naruto couldn't get him to come back, then how the hell was I supposed to?

"Why?" he asked, sounding unimpressed. His three teammates behind him seemed to have the same attitude.

"Because," I continued, my voice quivering more than ever. "We want you, _need_ you back with us. Back with us at home, in Konoha."

"Konoha has nothing for me," he spat out in a icy cold tone.

"I-I can try Sasuke," I splutter pathetically, tears pooling in my eyes. I just wanted it back the way it was. I just wanted Sasuke back.

"I can try to help you! I will do anything!" I practically yell at him, as the tears spill down my cheeks. My vision is blurred; I can't focus on anything but the ache in my heart. I'm so close, yet so far. He is physically in reach, but his soul is hidden from me. Hidden under a dark past and an even darker ambition.

"Just…please Sasuke-kun," I say softly, blinking the tears away. "I love you so much, I don't want to let you go again."

I can feel his ever intimidating gaze on me, as if he is finding all my weak points, ready to break me down, or even, to kill me.

"I'm going to join Akatsuki," he states clearly.

I can't help but gasp in shock. Joining that organisation will make him an internationally wanted criminal. In other words, he will have no chance of redemption in any village after he completes his goal. I open my mouth to beg him not to but he cuts me off.

"Come with me Sakura," he says, looking straight at me.

I feel dizzy all of a sudden, as if too much information has been pushed into my mind all at once.

Join Akatsuki? Throw away my entire future and ninja career? Lose all my friends and family and everyone I've ever loved and known? All this for one boy who stole my heart when I was six and kept it ever since?

"I'm in."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


	7. Uncertain

**Hi! I've been a little busy but here is another prompt! Please feel free to send your prompts in!**

**one-wayward-girl****asked: Sakura's parents want to talk to Sasuke after noticing how close he and Sakura have gotten.**

* * *

Sasuke noticed something a little off about Sakura. She was smiling at him a little too brightly, saying things a little too sweetly and in general, just being a little creepy…

When he had finally realized enough was enough, he decided to confront her.

"What is wrong with you," asked Sasuke at the team 7 training grounds, annoyed at his teammate's strange behaviour.

"Huh? Nothing!" replied Sakura, cheerily. There is was again, that sugary sweet voice that seemed to be masking whatever secrets lay beneath it. She may have sounded cheerful but Sasuke didn't miss the small flash of fear in her eyes when she had first heard the question

"You're acting weird. What's wrong?" demanded Sasuke. He was a little concerned Sakura. She usually never hid things from him or Naruto, no matter how serious.

"Uhh…. Ok," started Sakura nervously, looking anywhere but at his eyes and fidgeting her fingers nervously. "Well… my parents have sort of realised that ever since you came back, we had gotten pretty close."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"Yeah…so um… they kinda uhh want to meet you," she said quickly, shutting her eyes as if she was preparing for a slap in the face.

Sasuke looked at her curiously. Why would her parents want to meet him?

"Why? We aren't dating," he stated blandly.

"Yeah I know," replied Sakura, cheeks suddenly red at the idea of them dating.

"So why?"

"Uhhh…umm… well …I mean, you're always at my apartment, I'm always at your house… I'm pretty sure they think we are dating," she blurted out all at once.

"Hn,"

"So they want to meet you tonight," Sakura started.

"But if you don't want to go, it's fine! My parent are weird and stuff so I can just make up an excuse for you not to go!" she added hurriedly, hoping he would choose not to go. She knew how annoying her parents could be, and how strict her dad was.

"I guess I'lll see you at their house tonight then," replied Sasuke, before turning away and heading to his house.

Sakura face palmed.

Oh god. This was not going to turn out very well.

That evening, just like Sasuke had said, he had shown up to Sakura's parents house, only to find her sitting in the front yard behind a bush.

Sasuke walked up to her and peered down at the girl.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a little curious.

"Um, I just need a second," she replied nervously. "I'm hiding so that if my mother decides to look through the window she can't see me."

"How long have you been here?"

"…About half an hour…"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the wrist, hauled her up and dragged her to the front door, ignoring her yells of protest. He continued to hold her wrist even though she was flailing around, throwing mindless punches and kicks. One particularly nasty punch had gotten him in the stomach and he cringed in pain. Sakura was extremely strong and the punch had _hurt._

As soon as they got to the front door, Sasuke pushed the doorbell to announce their arrival, making sure that Sakura couldn't get away.

In about 2 seconds, Mebuki had answered her door.

"Oh Sasuke, Sakura! Come in!" she said brightly.

Both of them took off their shoes and entered the house, heading towards the living room before Mebuki stopped Sakura.

"Darling, I need your help in the kitchen, Sasuke you go ahead and settle down on the couch," she said happily.

Sakura bit her lip and sent a worried glance toward Sasuke who had sat down opposite her father as she made her way to join her mother in the kitchen.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. Sakura's father was looking straight at him. Not saying a word. Just glaring daggers at his face.

"So, Sasuke is it?" started off Kizashi, still staring at Sasuke.

"Hai," replied Sasuke quickly.

"Sakura tells me you two are just good friends eh?" continued Kizashi, leaning closer as if to get ready to punch Sasuke at any given time,

"Hai, we are just friends,"

"So you two have not been dating or anything of the sort?"

"No sir,"

"And you will not be dating in the future yes?"

"…uhh I'm not certain about that.."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	8. Awkward

**Hello again! New prompt!**

**Anon asked:** Sasuke and Sakura were on a mission together, alone… And Sakura falls on Sasuke and she can feel him getting…excited…

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was an attractive person. A _very _attractive person. Most of the female population, married or single, old or young, ninja or civilian would do a double take. His_ blackblack_ hair and long eyelashes contrasted to his pale skin. His cheekbones defined, jaws sharp, nose pointed, clavicle pronounced and eyes blacker than night. And how could anyone forget that _sexysexy_ smirk?

So naturally, now that Sakura was paired with him on a mission, she caught herself staring at him a little too often. Staring at him so often that when they were jumping from tree to tree she missed a branch.

Letting out a squeal, she fell through the trees only to have Sasuke catch her in the most awkward position. Her chest was pushed up against his, showing a more cleavage than she was comfortable with.

And what was that? There was something hard pushing against her thigh that Sakura found really annoying until…

"Oh," she gasped, cheeks suddenly _very _red when she realized what it was. She looked up at Sasuke to see his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, threatening to turn red with every passing second. They dropped to the group and landed on their feet.

"Are you ok?" asked Sasuke looking at anything but her.

"Uh… yeah, thanks for…uh…saving me," she mumbles quickly.

"We should get going," he stated blandly, doing an excellent job of covering up whatever embarrassment he had.

"Yeah," replied Sakura as the two of them shot up into the trees and continued on their way.

As they were travelling, Sakura couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. Maybe he was thinking about another girl. There were plenty of very pretty girls in Konoha, many of whom were attracted to Sasuke. But, Sasuke isn't like that, and even if he was, he would never be distracting himself with girls on a mission.

Sasuke glanced behind him at Sakura who had her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sighing, he stopped on the branch he was on and waited for her. Seeing that Sasuke had stopped, Sakura skidded to a halt.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, wondering why he had stopped.

"Uh…about before…" he started off, clearly embarrassed about starting up the subject again.

"Oh! Its fine!" said Sakura quickly, desperately wanting to avoid the situation.

"I get it, I mean, I don't know why obviously, maybe some girl or Orochimaru or whatever," she blurted out before realizing what she had said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh no! I mean experiments! Wait, no, I wasn't saying Orochimaru was a girl! Or that you were attracted to- what am I saying?" Sakura laughed nervously, realizing that she was digging her grave deeper and deeper with every word.

"For your information," Sasuke started, calm as ever.

"It was a girl," he continued. Sakura felt her heart sink. Ever since Sasuke had come back to the village, as hard as she had tried, she couldn't get rid of her feelings for him. She had loved him since the academy and it didn't look like that was changing anytime soon.

"Oh," replied Sakura, extremely curious to find out which girl had won Sasuke Uchiha's heart. "What's her name? I might know her."

"You definitely know her."

Sakura mentally ran through a list of all the girls it could be. Ino? Sasuke had never shown much interest in her but it could be her. Maybe Ten Ten…she was strong and was a weapons master so she seemed sort of like someone Sasuke might like.

"So who is it?" Sakura asked again.

"Well, I'm talking to her right now."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are the best!**


	9. Poison

**New prompt for you guys!**

**Anon asked: Sakura gets a poisonous cut on her lower lip, and her chakra is too low.. And the poison needs to be sucked out!**

"Shit!" swore Sakura, as the noticed the group of about 15 Jounin trailing her and Sasuke. Normally, they could have taken them out, but this was different. They had just completed a long protection mission which had required them to fight off high level ninjas along the way.

In short, they were both extremely tired and chakra depleted.

As the group of ninjas slowing came close and closer, Sakura looked over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! We need to fight them or they'll catch us first!" she said, panicking at the speed at which the enemy were catching up.

Sasuke nodded in reply and the two of them turned around, and headed for the group, picking off the ninjas one by one until only Sakura was left fighting the last ninja. She summoned the absolute last of her chakra and swung a mighty punch, effectively smashing him into a tree which snapped in half from the impact.

Unfortunately, for Sakura, the nin had managed to nick her lower lip with his kunai which he had thrown as a final attempt. As soon as the weapon came into contact with her, she felt a fire starting to burn her lips.

Sasuke moved quickly back to her side and saw the grim expression on Sakura's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, unable to see any immediate damage to his teammate.

"That idiot nin nicked my lip with his _poisoned_ kunai. I don't have enough chakra to heal it anymore, and if I leave it too long, it will spread to the rest of my body and most likely paralyse or kill me," she informed him, looking more pissed off than scared.

Sasuke furrowed his brow in thought. He had to think up a way to fix the situation. He thought back to his time with Orochimaru, and remembered Kabuto giving him some basic medical training.

What was it he said again? When you have nothing to use, go the old fashioned way…

Though not particularly fond of the idea, Sasuke knew there was no other way to save Sakura.

"Sit down," he ordered her, as she sat on the tree branch they were standing on, with both her legs swung over one side, looking at him with a curious expression.

Lowering himself next to her, he positioned himself to face her, their face only a few inches apart. He grabbed her chin with his hand and leaned in even closer.

"Don't move," he said, in a deadly quiet tone as she starting fidgeting around, unsure of what to make of the situation. Her cheeks her flushed pink at how close he was. Of course Sakura had known that this was the only way to get the poison out, but she had been much too embarrassed at the idea of it, let alone actually _asking_ Sasuke to do it.

Staying perfectly still, Sakura looked at Sasuke's dark eyes which were looking straight back at hers. He slowly leaned in closer, tilting his head slightly, until there was barely any gap between their lips. Sakura's inner self whooped in joy as she felt Sasuke's teeth gently biting her bottom lip as he sucked away the poison. Keeping his eyes trained on hers, he turned his head slightly to the left, and spat out the poison.

Turning back to face her fully, Sasuke could help but smirk at Sakura whose face was red with embarrassment, green eyes wide in shock of what he had just done.

"You know," started Sasuke, smirk growing even wider.

"You should get nicked by poison kunais more often."

**Note: I hope you liked it! Reviews please!**


	10. Demons

**Anon asked:** ***Not dating* Sakura was trying to sleep when Sasuke comes in, Sakura is pretending to sleep, when Sasuke kisses her, and Sakura opens her eyes…**

It's over. It's done.

The war, that is.

Though they were victorious, the time for celebrations was put on hold, to mourn the loss of loved ones.

Sakura couldn't sleep. Her mind was flooding with images of blood, sweat, tears and _death._

Lying on her mat in the tent, Sakura had been trying to fall asleep for a few hours already. It must have been 1 or 2 in the morning by now. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get those thoughts out of her head.

Blood-shot eyes and an aching body, Sakura was dead tired. However, her mind was racing, stopping her from getting any rest.

She heard the click of sandals nearby and the sound of the tent zipper being pulled, she knew it would be Naruto or Kakashi, coming to check up on her. She didn't want them to worry, so she pretended to be asleep.

The sound of the sandals came closer and closer, until they were about a metre away from her head. Cracking open one eye, ever so slightly, she peaked at her visitor, and spotted deep black hair, spiked up in the back.

There was only one person with hair like that who Sakura knew.

Sasuke

Sasuke sat down beside her, completely unaware that she was and had been awake all this time. He looked down at his former teammate with guilt, yet a sense of relief washed over him at the same time.

Guilty for leaving her in the first place, when she had so clearly stated that she needed him. And also relief, because it was over and he was back in Konoha again.

He looked at Sakura closely, and for the first time, saw how she had changed from the when they were still genin. He had seen her on the battlefield. Seen her strength, seen her power.

He also saw her beauty. She was a graceful fighter, flipping and dodging through weapons and attacks while at the same time, she could crumble the earth with one punch. Toned body and skilful movements, she was truly a strong ninja.

With all this in mind, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why he left in the first place, why he left everything he had.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned in close to her face and touched his lips lightly to her forehead.

Feeling the kiss, Sakura's eyes immediately snapped open, to meet deep onyx ones looking back at her.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I-I couldn't sleep," she replied, keeping her voice as steady as possible as she sat up to face him.

"Why?"

"Everything. This war, the deaths and even people I've never known. Watching them all die in front of my eyes is something I'll never be able to forget. It's like a demon, always haunting me," she said, voice breaking as tears pooled in her eyes.

"It was a war Sakura. Death is inevitable," he said factually.

"How can you say that?! Hundreds, if not thousands died! How can you not care?" she yelled, frustrated at both Sasuke and herself as the tears began streaming down her cheeks. Crying is a sign of weakness. Sakura did not want to be weak, especially in front of Sasuke.

Sobs racked her body as she waited for Sasuke to scoff at her and leave. However she was shocked to find a pair of arms wrap around her body and pull her into a hug. Sakura leaned her head against Sasuke's chest as she cried harder, hands clutching tightly on his shirt, turning her knuckles white.

"Go to sleep Sakura," said Sasuke softly, with more emotion that Sakura had ever heard him use.

"I'll stay here with you,"

Sakura nodded as she lay back down on her mat and slowly drifted off into her first peaceful sleep in a long time.

**Note: Reviews make me happy!**


	11. Pregnant

**Anon asked:** Sakura finds out she's pregnant and doesn't know how to tell Sasuke.

"Crap shit," swore Sakura as she looked at the pregnancy test.

Positive

"Oh fuckshitshit."

Sakura was scared. Yes, for the first time in a while, Sakura was downright scared. And it wasn't because masses of shinobi were trailing her, enemy nin were about to kill her or any of the sort.

It was because Sakura Haruno, age 19, Konoha-nin, jonin, was pregnant.

And Uchiha Sasuke, age 18, Konoha-nin (re-instated about a year and a half ago), ANBU, was the father.

"Oh my god," groaned Sakura, sliding down until she was leaning against her bathtub. She couldn't believe her luck. It wasn't because she didn't want the baby. She loved kids and had always dreamed of having her own family.

But this, this was different. Firstly, Sasuke was the father. This meant massive responsibilities as the baby would be the Uchiha heir. Secondly, she was only 19 and a fully active ninja and doctor. How would she cope with her already hectic life, plus a little kid?

Then, without a second thought, she quickly ran to her room to grab her phone, and dialled in the number.

"Hello?" came the shrill voice of Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino," whispered Sakura, as if she was scared someone would here her, even though no one else was in the house.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" exploded Ino from the other end of the line, not needing to verify who the caller was.

"Where? When? HOW?!"

"Well, it was at his house, about a month ago and well…you know the rest," replied Sakura, blushing at the thought.

"But I'm scared Ino, I'm 19, he's 18. What is he going to think of me? Is he going to reject me? Oh my god, I can't do this,"

"Alright listen up forehead," snapped Ino. "You're gonna have to fucking man up and just tell him. The longer you leave it, the worse it'll get."

Sakura nodded. She knew this was the best, though most terrifying way to go.

"Thanks Ino," said Sakura, truly grateful for her friend.

"No problems," replied Ino, before ending the call.

Sakura sighed and headed over to the Uchiha compound.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and almost immediately, the door was swung open, revealing a pissed off Sasuke, about to tell whoever it was to get lost.

"Sasuke-kun," started Sakura nervously, looking at the ground.

"Sakura," came the smooth reply, no longer angry.

"I… I have something to tell you," she continued, cheeks turning a slight pink.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke, making it sound more like a demand.

"Well…I… um," Sakura said, annoyed at herself for sounding like a stuttering mess. She would just have to suck it up.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out suddenly.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I'm pregnant, and I'm scared," she whispered quietly.

Suddenly, taking a stride towards the girl, Sasuke grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately sending shivers down Sakura's spine.

"There's no need to be scared," said Sasuke softly, as Sakura looked at him, shocked at his sudden display of emotion.

"But, we are both so young, and we are ninjas, you know how dangerous it can be!" protested Sakura.

"We'll make it work," said Sasuke.

A smile lit up Sakura's face, and she knew, then more than ever, that Sasuke was truly in love with her.

Sasuke smirked when he saw Sakura's cheerful expression. Though he didn't show it, the thought of kids made him happier than ever.


	12. Smoke

**Anon asked:** Sakura tries to cook for Sasuke

Sakura was running around the kitchen like a mad little chicken with no head. She was trying to make a big birthday cake for her boyfriend.

"Why?!" she moaned, as she grabbed the flour. "Why didn't I just _buy_ a goddamn cake instead?"

Normally, the two of them would go out to get food, with Sasuke avoiding anything sweet like usual. However, this time, Sakura vowed to herself that she would bake something for his birthday, and a cake seemed like the perfect idea at the time. He was just going to have to suck it up and eat the cake, no matter how much he hated sweet food.

It turns out, Sakura wasn't as good at baking as she liked to think she was.

After gathering all of her ingredients, she got to work. Sifting through flour that hadn't been measured, estimating most of the ingredients and churning it all together in a large bowl.

Sakura reckoned her batter looked quite good, minus a couple chunks of unmixed flour here and there. She poured the mixture into the baking tin and shoved it in the oven.

She glanced over at the clock to see that Sasuke would be home in 45 minutes… and the cake took 50 to bake. She needed time for preparation as well so she cranked the oven up a couple notches in hopes that it would cook in double time.

It didn't.

After 20 minutes, she checked on the cake to see that the middle had sunken in however the edges were threatening to overflow. Noting how little time she had left, she closed the oven and prayed that it would cook through.

Pacing around the kitchen nervously, she was checking the cake every 2 minutes until the doorbell rang.

_Shit!_ thought Sakura as she went to open the door. Sasuke had arrived home from his mission early.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" grinned Sakura brightly. They would just have to wait for the cake to finish baking.

"Hello Sakura," he replied, with a ghost of a smile. Though he would never admit it, he was relieved to be back home and happy that he was with Sakura.

Suddenly, the slightest smell of smoke wafted over and both Sasuke and Sakura could smell it.

"What is that?" asked Sasuke, with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"That is… um… something…" stuttered Sakura quickly, starting to feel panicky.

"Wait here for a sec," she yelled as she dashed back into the kitchen to see the oven had filled with smoke. She opened the oven door.

Bad mistake.

The entire _room_ started filling with smoke and Sasuke became more and more worried as the smell of smoke got stronger and stronger. Finally, when the smoke alarm was set off, Sasuke ran into the house to see what was wrong. He followed the direction of the smoke and found himself in the kitchen, facing a sobbing Sakura sitting against a cupboard. The oven door was open, and inside was a burnt black mess which seemed to be the cause of the smoke.

"Sakura, what the hell?" he asked, sounding a little meaner than he meant to.

"I'm...I'm sorry Sasuke-kun," mumbled Sakura in between sobs.

"What happened?" sighed Sasuke, as he sat down on the floor next to her.

"Well…I –I just wanted to make something special for your birthday," she replied, with tears streaming down her face. "I tried really hard! It - it didn't work out though. I'm sorry for disappointing you."

From beside her, she heard a deep chuckle. She turned to face him, surprised at his reaction.

"Sakura, you don't need to do this for me," he said, as he pulled her into a hug so that her head was leaning against his chest.

"You need to know," he continued, with his chin resting atop of her messy pink hair.

"That all I want for my birthday is you."

**Ahh fluff. A little OOC but I hope you liked it nonetheless!**


	13. First Glance

**Anon asked: Sasuke and Sakura first meeting**

"So, how did you guys meet?" asked Ibuki, the Suna nin Sakura was currently healing.

The war had just been won and everyone was in high spirits with celebrations going strong and fireworks being set off every night, however Sakura had chosen to spend her time at the medical tent, healing injured shinobi.

"Huh?" asked Sakura, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"Well, I was about to ask you out on a date," he started, as Sakura healed his broken leg. "But, I saw a couple guys ask you earlier, and you rejected every one of them meaning that there is already someone you love. Am I right?"

Sakura was flattered that he was going to ask her out, but of course he was right. There was already another man that Sakura loved.

"Hai," she said, blushing lightly.

"I knew it!" chuckled the nin. "So back to the question, how did you two meet?"

A feeling of nostalgia washed through Sakura as she thought back to the first time she had seen Sasuke.

"Well," she started, sitting down next to the nin. "It was when I was about six years old. I was walking past the academy and I saw him there. He was just standing there staring at the doors like it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen before. He must have noticed me because he turned around straight away and sent the nastiest glare in my direction."

Sakura chuckled at the memory.

"Anyway," she continued. "When we finally did get into the academy, I had this massive crush on him because he had always been the most talented in our class and he was a prodigy of his clan. And then we ended up getting sorted into the same three man squad where my feelings only grew stronger."

Meanwhile, the nin listened on intently, curious as to who this person could be.

"However, after the chuunin exams, things got…complicated…and he left the village."

"He left the village? Why?" asked the nin, more curious than ever. "Doesn't that make him a missing nin."

"Yes, he is a missing nin and to be honest…I'm not completely sure why he left…" said Sakura sadly.

"The night he left, I think that was truly when I knew I loved him. Not just as some foolish schoolgirl crush. The thought of him being out of my life was so painful I couldn't bear it. But even when I told him, he still left me."

Ibuki felt sorry for the girl. To confess your love for someone, only to have them reject it must have been painful.

"So then what happened?"

"Well, I saw him a few times and he even tried to kill me, but to be fair, I tried to kill him as well."

Ibuki listened on, shocked. How could you love someone you tried to kill?

"But the reason I wanted to kill him, was because I loved him so much that I didn't want him to fall any deeper into the darkness."

"That must have been really hard," said the nin, sympathising for Sakura.

Sakura merely smiled.

"It was, but it's good now, I think. He's back."

"If you don't mind me asking," started Ibuki. "Who is he? I might know him."

"Ah," said Sakura. "You probably know him. His name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Ibuki's face visibly paled.

"Y-you mean you were in love with the Sharingan wielder and S-class nin?!" he asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, I was in love with him," she replied, giggling lightly at the way Ibuki reacted to the name.

"And I still am."

**She still loves him. Ahahah hope you liked it!**


End file.
